The Test
I kept getting scam messages about free robux, and I was tired of them. I decided to block them, until I saw a different messages from a completely different person, he wasn't a bot, but a normal player. He messaged me "Hey man, want to be friends?" and I responded "Sure!" then I accepted his friend request. Later on, he invited me in a party chat, with two other players. "Hey guys, want to play a co-op game?" he asked, we all responded "Sure thing." And we joined the game. We all joined the game, we were trapped in a cage. "This game is great my dudes, we need to find out how to get out of this cage, then proceed to the next room." he said. The owner of this game joined, but we didn't notice him. After a bit, the owner shouted "You must escape this place. Otherwise you will die virtually, and in real life.", I thought he was joking, but he really was serious. We managed to find the key, but we couldn't reach it. I saw a staff right next to the cage, and decided to grab it. "This will work." I said, I pushed the key and grabbed it, then I inserted it and unlocked it. The cage's door unlocked, and we got out. We could see a dead man lying on the floor, with a Glock 18 in his hands and ammunition next to it. I grabbed the Glock 18 and the ammunition, and placed them in my pockets. We tried to enter in the next room, but the door was locked again. "How do we get out of this?" I asked, "I don't know.." the leader responded. We kept looking and found a vent lying on the floor, I looked at the wall and saw a hole. We crawled through it and found another room. "How long will this game take?" I asked, "I don't know, probably six hours." he responded. We looked for the key and found it. "There we go." I said, later on, we unlocked the door and went in the next room. Someone was tied to a chair, and a page on the floor saying "This man has what you need. Be quick, this man has the tools to reach the next room. Quickly, grab them before he falls down in a pit." I quickly went and grabbed the tools, and the man fell. An aquarium with a safe in it could be seen. If we tried to grab the safe, our hands would be crushed, but we had no choice. "I will do it." the leader said, and proceeded to stick his hand in the aquarium, grabbed the safe, then tried to stick it out. It didn't work, his hand then was crushed by a wall. He used his other hand to grab it, and pulled it out. Something weird happened after, on the wall was another note, saying "Only three of you can proceed, the other will die." The leader opened the door. Two of us quickly ran at the next room. The door shut, we could hear our teammate's screams as he was being slowly crushed. He screamed in pain. Later, we couldn't hear anything, he died. It's over. "We just lost him..." I said. We tried to move, but we couldn't. We got teleported to another place. We saw a room, and opened the door. We saw our dead friend, lying on the floor. I grabbed a paper next to him, it said "You will never see him again, it's over.". "Why did you bring us here?!" I yelled at the party leader. "I thought we could escape! I'm sorry! Let's just exit the game!" We tried to exit the game, but the button wasn't here. "How do we get out if the button isn't here?". "I don't know, let's just proceed." We went to the next room. There were corpses and blood on the floor. Another paper was lying on the floor, it said: "All these men have died thanks to me." We went to the next room, but nothing was here. There was no next room, we basically just exited the place. "Did we finish it?" I asked, "I don't know, I never finished it..." the leader said. It wasn't over, an earthquake destroyed the rooms, and rocks emerged from the ground, we were literally on flying rocks. The earthquake stopped. I woke up, only to see my friends gone. "Guys! Where are you?" I screamed. I could see a painting of my friends, but they were covered in blood. "What the fuck? Who's doing this!?" The game started to glitch, but only for several seconds. After the glitch, I was in a cave, with only a torch as a light source. "What the fuck is this?! Why can't I exit the fucking game?" I yelled. A robloxian could be seen, he was the owner of the game. "What the fuck is this place?!" I yelled at him. Suddenly, blood began to drip out from his mouth. "You'll find out." I went on the forums and tried to ask for help, but the only responses were just "This is fake, you're not trapped, just exit the game idiot." I didn't know what to do. I was trapped in this cave with the owner. "Where are my friends?" I asked "Behind you." he responded, I turned around, my friends were asleep. "How come I didn't see them.." my friends woke up after. "Thank god you're alive!" I turned around at the owner, but he wasn't here, only a skull lying on the floor. Suddenly, a part of the cave exploded, and I could smell freedom, but it wasn't over. Lava was reaching us. "Really?! Lava!?!" I yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN PLACE!", the leader followed me, but the other player just stood there, lying on the floor, waiting to be burned. "Goodbye." he said, I came up with the idea that the owner possessed him. We escaped. The owner was here, with a knife in his hands. "One of you must die, and one of you must live. I need someone to kill himself, with the Glock 18 that you have." he said. "I will do it." the leader said, he grabbed my Glock 18, but instead of killing himself, he shot the owner in the head. On his back was a paper, saying "Don't think that it's over just because you killed me." We we're teleported again in another place, he was right in front of us, alive. "I'm tired of this! I want to leave!" I yelled. "You will, but you won't." the owner said to the party leader. He pulled his Glock 18 and fired it as his throat. "You failed." he said. The owner grabbed a knife, and said "I enjoyed this, I will let you free, but please, don't tell anyone." He then slashed his throat. I could finally exit the game, and I did. But right after I did, the TV switched to the News channel and reported "Three individuals lost their lives after playing Roblox." "This is real?!" I was shocked by the fact that I witnessed three of us die, and the fact that this has been reported to the TV. "This is real, I could've died.. but thank God, I didn't." I was scared, but I got past it. I won't play horror games anymore, just regular games. I hope this won't happen again, I really hope. I feel that I can't take it anymore. When I went to the kitchen, I saw a paper saying "I'm watching." I'm Watching. Category:Games